Display screens have become very popular in passenger motor vehicles. These screens allow passengers to enjoy entertainment while riding in the vehicle. The screens are typically mounted to the ceiling of motor vehicles generally in front of the passenger seating area and can either have the display screen fixedly mounted to the ceiling of the motor vehicle or can allow for some slight movement of the screen. For example, many screens pivot 180 degrees around an axis for stowing the screen flat against the vehicles' ceiling and then pulling the screen down again for viewing. Consumers have liked this feature because the screen can then be accessed only when needed. Other screens have built in features that provide passengers with a wide variety of entertainment options, such as video game input jacks, VHS input jack, DVD input jacks, television antenna, etc.
One problem these screens and their counterparts in video technology have is that the electrical connections are often difficult to access because they often run up inside the ceiling and into side panels of the motor vehicle. As a result, there has been a demand for a dockable connection that makes the electrical connections in a more convenient location. Known display screens have not been able to meet consumer demand. The present invention acknowledges consumer demand and allows the electrical connection to happen within the dockable connector assembly. As a result, the electrical components are more easily accessed for repair or upgrades. This invention solves the problem of difficult to reach electrical components while maintaining comfortable viewing positions for passengers.